11:32
by InquisitiveAuthor96
Summary: Christmas 2006, Logan arrives home from London. My god, I suck at sumarries. Please read, and be nice. It's my first fan fic. Changed the title from He Knew What He Had To Do. Yeah that title was a result of extreme frustation.
1. Chapter 1

He knew what he had to do. It was Christmas, and they had come together again. When he hugged her, he noticed she had changed her usual shampoo. It was then he realized he knew everything about her. Everything that made him love her. He couldn't imagine being apart from her, because he knew he did not have anything without her. He would be lost. And it would hurt. Worse than anything, even when he jumped off the cliff and was hospitalized. He didn't want to imagine the pain, imagine how empty his life would be. It was time to claim her, his, once and forever.

The two walked out of the airport, fingers laced together, his heart deciding how to ask her. Finally, once in the car, he grabbed her hand again.  
"Rory, marry me." She stopped dead, mid-ignition, and froze. She couldn't take her eyes off the steering wheel.

"What?" she said softly, not turning her head.

"Please, marry me," he offered again. She turned to face him, her blue eyes glittering, and his heart calmed down slightly.

"I…ye…mom…" She trailed off.

"What?" He stared at her, trying to make out her expression. It was a mix of joy, confusion, want, and intent.

"I really, really want to say yes, and I will, but I really need to talk to my mom first. I just always imagined coming to her when this-" she waved her hand at Logan "-happened," she gushed. It sounded impatient, like she didn't want to wait. He swallowed. Nothing, of course, because in the past fifteen seconds it had went dry.

"Okay." He sighed. "But you will say yes?"

"I will, I promise." There was a pause, which later would seem like a moment of realization, but now it just felt weird. "I love you, Logan."

"Love you, too."

She went to Stars Hollow the next day. She wanted say yes to Logan so bad. She wanted to have everything final, everything good. It was three days before Christmas, and she was determined to spend the holidays with a fiancé. She pulled into the familiar driveway.

"Mom!" she yelled as soon as she stepping in the house. "Mom!" Her mother ran in, looking frazzled.

"What?"

"Logan asked me to marry him, but I thought I needed to talk to you first, so I told him that, and then I can say yes, and I really wanna say yes," she said all in one breath.

"Oh my god! Rory!" Lorelai's mouth dropped and she hugged her daughter. Hard. "My god. This calls for Weston's." She pulled Rory by the hand and started running.

"Mom! We're running! And we're Gilmores!"

"A little running never hurt anybody!" They arrived at Weston's exhilarated. And panting. Lorelai held up Rory's hand, champion-style. "Ladies and gentlemen, Rory Gilmore is now engaged!" A few gave hoots and a clap here and there. The two sat down. "Okay, now, start from the beginning."

"Well, he arrived at the airport at around six last night, and we got into the car, and he just took my hand and said, 'Marry me.'" Lorelai just grinned. Then the smile fell.

"Oh my god, Luke. Sookie. Lane. Have you told Lane yet? Oh yes, and the whole deal with the grandparents. I'm sorry, but if you go out of the country from Emily's crazy ways I will miss you." Rory gaped.

"Mom, I think we'll be okay. I'll handle Grandma's crazy ways. For now, I'm just basking." Lorelai looked at her beaming daughter. She couldn't believe it. After knowing her man for two years, she knew he was "the one". It had taken Lorelai about ten frickin years to figure out what she had in front of her. Amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Oh my gosh! People like my writing! That's so cool! The only people who ever really gave me praise are my mom, dad, and teachers. But this is great practice for my school's Literary Magazine next year. Which I'm a staff of. Yay!

"Okay, so, hun." Lorelai paused, took a deep breath, and continued. "Just, tell Logan he's a top choice in my opinion." Rory looked down. They were standing the hallway; Rory had her bags and was leaving.

"Okay. I love you, Mom." Rory wrapped her arms around her mother gratefully. She was so happy. She had the approval of her best friend in the entire world. And that opinion meant more to her than anything.

"Oh, I love you too kid. You're growing up so fast." Rory held up her hand.

"Save it for the birthday speech." The two women laughed. Rory said one last good-bye, then left. Lorelai stood there in place, thinking about the little girl that had grown up. She was getting married. Married. To Logan. She honestly couldn't believe it. She liked Logan alright. She didn't know him totally, but the way he held her in the kitchen at the Vineyard, and the way he looked at her…she was blown away. She couldn't imagine a guy loving her daughter that much. But he did. And Rory had the same feelings.

"Hey, did Rory just leave?" Luke came in. It startled Lorelai; she hadn't heard him enter from the back door.

"Oh yeah. She left." She returned her gaze to the door, smiling slightly.

"What's wrong? You seem a bit…off."

"Me? Nah. I'm just…She's getting old. My baby's a woman."

"I happen to remember you declaring that two years ago."

"Yes, well, that was in jest."

"Ah. C'mon." He wrapped his arms around Lorelai and led her back into the kitchen.

Rory arrived at the apartment, jittered. She was so excited to tell Logan that they were going to get married. She looked at the green numbers on the microwave. 11:32. Shoot. Logan could very well be asleep. She walked over to the couch, because although the sheets were turned over and rustled and everything, he wasn't in it. Oddly, he wasn't on the couch either.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered under her breath. Where was he? Her heart was about to fail when she felt hands crawl across her waist. She jumped a bit, but then knew by the shape of the chin that rested in her neck was Logan. Gosh, she loved that chin. Even if Paris did think it was like a fourth Bee Gee.

"I'm here, Ace," he whispered in her ear. She turned around to see Logan clad in sports pants and a gray T-shirt.

"Hi." She curled her fingers against his chest.

"Hey." The stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Yes," Rory said softly, still looking at her hands, now drawing circles on his shirt.

"What?"

"I'll marry you." She held the same voice level and same gaze. Then she slowly looked up at his brown eyes. He smirked. "Okay, now is not the time to-" She was cut off by an incredible, passionate kiss. She smiled against his lips. "What about the honeymoon?" she said jokingly.

"We can start early."

Rory awoke, strong arms rested on her naked stomach. She noted, for the zillionenth time, how well their bodies fit together. She tilted her head up to see a sleeping Logan. She loved how his hair was ruffled more than usual, how his lips were perfectly pressed together, how his neck just, well, _looked_. It reminded her of the night, er, very early morning, before Logan left for London. When they had just sat in bed, and he had woken up. She could feel him jolt from under her and it woke her up too. She didn't show it, just kept her head lying on his arm. Rory felt his gaze on her, felt his hand begin to stroke her light brown hair. She thought it was so amazing that he did that. She appreciated moments like those, moments like when he rubs his fingers across her arm when they're watching a movie. Moments like the one she was having, just looking up at him and trying to memorize every detail of his face. She tucked her head back down, which woke him. Gosh, he was a light sleeper.

"Hey." Rory looked at him deeply. "What?"

"I finally understand what Sarah in 'The Little Princess' was doing."

"I've never seen that movie." Rory gasped.

"Oh my god! You're missing out! It's heartfelt, it's sad, it's poetic." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Every time I say, 'I haven't seen that movie,' you insist on going out and buying it, then sitting me down and doing a marathon of said movie."

"But this movie deserves it!"

"Okay, but if we watch can we please keep it down to three viewings? After the whole 'Woman Under The Influence' fiasco, I'm nearly movied out."

"Movied out? Now that's a new one." Logan rolls his eyes.

"You need coffee." Rory gaped.

"Did Logan Huntzberger just say that? Because I have to say, the last time I told you I needed coffee, you said, and I quote, 'You drink too much. You need to cut back.'" Logan gets up, pulling his boxers on. He leans over and kisses her softly.

"You think too much." As he left to go make coffee, she gazed after him, thinking, God, he has a good butt.

Logan was home alone. Rory was out, buying tons of presents that she had put off buying. He had scoffed when she was freaking out, he couldn't blame her. He still hadn't found the perfect ring. He had looked all over, New York, Boston, Hartford, everywhere. He sighed and ran a hand through his tousled hair. Okay. He needed a plan. And that plan was…he got nothing. He finally just threw on his leather jacket and got into his car, not really knowing where he was going. Man, it always seemed so easier with the dresses.

He came to a tiny town about 30 minutes away from New Haven. He looked beyond and saw a sign, "Stars Hollow". Oh my god, he thought. This is Rory's town. Logan had never been there. With last year, her mom, then all of Rory's and his turbulence, then Logan being shipped off. But he had heard Rory talk about. Logan started driving around through. He spotted a jewelry store. Not exactly Tiffany's. But then, all of Tiffany's things were, well, just too much for Rory. She wanted simplicity. He knew that. Logan sighed. He had nothing to lose.

He walked in. A scrawny-looking guy with a short, awkward brown haircut sat behind the counter. "Can I help you?" He had a deep voice.

"Um, yes, I was looking for a ring. I've looked everywhere. New York, Hartford. So I just stumbled upon this quaint little setting." Logan gave the odd man his fabulous smirk.

"I see, well. Any particular type?"

"Engagement."

"Oh. I see. Yep," The man laced his hands together and stretched his arms out, popping his bony fingers. "Yeah, I was trying to find out what kind of ring to buy my girlfriend, Lulu, but nothing really caught my eye. You know…" The man leaned into Logan. "I have quite a collection of rings. See, I befriend old ladies and they give me they jewelry." Logan wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Um, for the store?"

"No this is an independent business." Logan nodded.

"I see. Well, I'll just see in here." He pointed to the glass case.

"Are you sure? These babies are quite nice. I even sold one."

"Quite an accomplishment."

"I think so. I've had many independent businesses, but none as successful as the rings. Hey, how often do you slip in your tub?" Logan laughed. Then something caught his eye.

"Wait a minute." He looked down. There it was, the absolute perfect ring. It was very simple. It had a white gold band, with a small, single diamond in the center. He loved it. "I'll take that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. This isn't exactly our top seller, but-"

"I want it."

"Alright." The man rang him up. And the way out, Logan paused.

"What's your name again, sir?"

"That'd be Kirk. Kirk, spelled K-R-I-K. No wait, sorry. That's K-I-R-K. Also, if you ever need anything, I sell many hand household items. And I'm a darn good worker. I have as many references as you want. Oh yeah, and deep pockets." Logan could hardly stop himself from laughing. The man, Kirk, was just too much small town charm.

"I'll defiantly put that into consideration." Logan exited the store and began his way down the sidewalk. He hadn't gone far before a very blunt (at least to him) sign appeared. Luke's Diner. He smiled. Well, this is defiantly a classic day.

Logan walked into the building, the little bell ringing. Luke looked up from taking an order from a balding man with a gray beard and a crème colored sweater that looked like it had been pressed so it could be perfect way too many times.

"Now, Luke. Its two days before Christmas. Would it kill you to put up a little tinsel? Maybe mistletoe?" Luke pointed to a table for Logan to sit down, then held up his index finger, like saying, "Hold on." Then he returned his glare at Sweater Man.

"Taylor, no way."

"Luke, this is insane."

"Yeah, well so are you. So you should be quite comfortable in this position."

"No wisecracks young man."

"You know what Taylor, I say no. Now if you're going to pester me about this, I don't want to have to reenact the flying frying pan of 2005?" Sweater Man pursed his lips, then took a stubborn sip of his coffee. Luke came over to Logan.

"Logan? Why are you in Stars Hollow?" Luke crossed his arms.

"Had to buy a ring for Rory."

"Oh yeah, she told me about that. So, you proposed." Logan shifted in his seat. He was a little nervous- okay, he was shaking in his boots- of this lumberjack man standing before him.

"Yep."

"Can I see the ring? I need to, ya know, approve it."

"Sure." Logan dug into the purple bag, hoping Luke's opinion will be good. Because most likely, if he thinks Rory won't like it, then there's a good chance she won't like it. Luke opened the box.

"Ah, very nice. Where'd you get it?" Yes!

"Oh, just down the street. Um, a man named Kirk worked there."

"Good old Kirk." He examined the ring some more, then set it down on the table. "I remember when I gave Lorelai her ring."

"Yeah? Where did you buy it?"

"Well, see, Kirk has this collection of rings…"

A/N: I wanted to make up for the incredibly short chapter I posted earlier. I know how annoying it is to read a short chapter and be like, "What, no more?" Trust me, I feel your pain. Wow, four pages on Microsoft Word.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelai woke up on Christmas morning, smiling instantly at the warmth radiating from Luke beside her. She remembered what Luke had told her about Logan, buying her a ring in her very own hometown. She had to say it- the boy knew exactly what her daughter was like. She was thrilled Rory had found the right man, but in the past she had always dreaded this moment that was bound to come. She had played it over in her mind, her daughter saying she was getting married, Lorelai sad for days about Rory, her angel, was finally coming to be a full-fledged adult. But instead, she was giddy with Rory's excitement. And she had no idea why.

Rory woke to someone kissing her shoulder. She roused, scratched her head, then looked up into soft brown eyes. She loved the fact that everyday, for the rest of her life, she'd be doing this.

"Merry Christmas," Logan said. Before Rory could respond, he had her in deep kiss. Soon she was pressed up against the iron bed frame, enjoying the loving moment. Before this simple good morning greeting became an X-rated smut novel, the two separated simultaneously.

"Hi," she said softly.

"You wind your legs when you sleep," Logan replied randomly with an all-too serious straight face.

"Huh?" Her soft grin was replaced by a very confused raised eyebrow.

"You do. You put on foot under the other and tuck one knee into the other knee. It's quite cute."

"Okay, first off, we've been, put bluntly, in the same bed for two years and you just say this. Second, is this really the conversation you wanted for this morning?"

"What can I say, I'm very unexpected. I do many things that surprise people." Rory agreed to that one. Very much so.

"And I suspect you like it."

"Well I'm definitely enjoying it right now."

"You're crazy."

"It's fun to be crazy." Smiling wide again, she climbed out of bed and headed towards the kitchen, playing with the hem of her oversized T-shirt. Rory ducked her head to tuck a lock of dark hair behind her ear when she caught something right in the middle of the strip sunlight pouring in (because she forgot to close the blinds the night before). There, sitting on her trusty chrome coffee machine, sat a small red box with a white bow tied around it. Rory picked up the box and opened it; her breath had locked up in her throat. There sat a gorgeous small diamond ring. Rory felt Logan's presence in the room instantly right as she picked it up. _God, how did he do that_, she thought. She turned to him, her eyes still on the ring.

"You like?" Logan asked her ever so softly.

"It's perfect." She looked up at him, and he was caught off guard with the oh-so familiar shine in her pale blue eyes that shocked him every time he saw them with such intensity. "It really is. I love it." Rory leaned into him and kissed him gently, one that reminded Logan of the night he climbed into her dorm window.

An hour later, after the fabulous breakfast Logan had cooked up (pancakes, Rory even stirred the batter), they turned off the TV after watching an episode of The Office, something Rory had insisted on doing. After The Office ended, she was debating with herself on whether or not to say what she wanted to say.

"Hey Logan." She paused still a bit unsure of herself. Rory just decided to spit it out. "Do you realize that next year, exactly one year from now, we'll be married and celebrating Christmas together?" She held her breath.

"Wow" was the only thing Logan said before lacing his fingers through hers on the hand that held the ring. They sat in comfortable silence before Rory sat up.

"Okay, we have to be at my mom's in fifty minutes, then we go straight from there to the grandparent's, so we gotta go." She was about to start walking, before Logan caught her thin wrist and pulled her back down.

"I love you, Ace."

"I love you too." Logan kissed her on the cheek, and before Rory went totally weak, she had to sit up.

"We have to go," she said reluctantly.

"What's the attire?"

"Emily and Richard."

"Gotcha." After they had finally gotten up, Rory went into her closet. After ten minutes of tapping her finger on her chin, Logan popped his head in.

"Hey, close to ready?" He looked at her, dressed in her white shorts (which Logan had a hard time keeping his eyes off of) and a big blue shirt. "I take that as a no." Rory glared at him.

"I have no clothes." She turned back to her stuffed closet.

"Just wear a skirt or a dress," he told her plainly.

"It's not that simple! I have to coordinate." Logan rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Here." He walked up and pulled out a full black A-line skirt with a navy blue sweater and a black pinstripe blazer. "I'll leave the shoes to you and leave before I go completely Clinton Kelly." Rory smiled. She chose a pair of silver flats to match the pinstripes, and put some volumizing gel in her hair and tousled it. A bit of concealer, some navy eye shadow, a sweep of her favorite baby pink powder blush, and a dab of peachy lip gloss and she was good to go.

"C'mon Logan." He was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. He looked up, surprised.

"You look amazing," he whispered in her ear.

The doorbell rang at Lorelai's house. She rushed to it, eager to see Rory.

"My beautiful, darling daughter!" Rory came into her open arms, appreciating her mom so much at that moment.

"Hey Mom!" She kissed her on her cheek, then let Lorelai hug Logan. Logan seemed a bit taken aback, and Rory let out a small chuckle.

"Well, Luke is in the kitchen…" She led them into the room, where Luke was lying under the sink, "…and trying to fix the leak."

"Hey Rory." Luke's voice was muffled as he didn't emerge from under.

"Hey Luke. I see you're having fun."

"Oh yeah. I'm about to start dancing," he shot back in his familiar sarcastic tone.

"Hey Luke." Logan lifted his hand in a quick greeting, then realized Luke couldn't see him. Rory wrapped her arm in his, instantly making him feel better. _She knows exactly how I feel, every minute of the day. How does she do it?_

"Logan? Oh hey. Sorry."

"For-" Logan was cut off by Luke's solid "Ow!" as he lifted himself up. "Nevermind," he mumbled.

"There all done. Now, I have to go get ready." Luke pointed to his blue flannel shirt.

"Go. We leave in twenty." Lorelai kissed him softly on the lips and let him go. "Sooooo," she drawled once he was out of the room. "Rory, do you have something to show me?"

"Oh my god!" Rory immediately stuck out her left hand. Lorelai admired it.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sooo making Luke take lessons from Logan."

"Copycat."

"Meow." Lorelai finished "ooo"-ing over the ring, then took Rory gently by the arm. "Uh, Logan, help yourself to coffee or water or whatever's in the fridge, I'm gonna…" She pointed to the living room, leading Rory along the way. Logan shrugged.

"What Mom?" Rory asked, confused.

"Have you told the grandparents?" Rory bit her lip.

"No."

"Are you going to tell them tonight."

"I don't know." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, indicating to Lorelai that she was truly undecided. "I mean, I guess I have to. But then, the minute I tell her, she's going to make everything a big deal and go completely insane because this is her perfect match, and on Christmas? I mean, it totally loses its holly jolly spirit that even they can muster up-" Her mom caught off the ramble.

"Rory, hon, if you don't want to tell her, you do not have to. I mean, you can wait and have the last few days that he's here in private. In fact, I recommend you do that."

Rory sighed. "Okay, I'll do that."

"Good, sweetie." Lorelai gave her daughter a hug. Luke's heavy steps bounded down the stairs. He was still adjusting his tie.

"Okay, how's this." He motioned towards his polo and pants.

"Perfect. My God, that was fast."

"Well, I'm not really one to spend twenty minutes tapping my finger on my chin." Lorelai and Rory exchanged smiles.

"I agree." Logan walked in. "This morning I had to help Rory get ready." Lorelai looked at her ensemble.

"Well, I do have to say, you have excellent taste. I mean it. You should be a stylist or Marc Jacobs. Oo, oo, or Zac Posen."

"I immediately regret what I just told you." She grinned evilly. Luke wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Crazy lady," he told her as he kissed her soft, dark hair.

"Yes, well, that's why you love me."

"You bet." Lorelai giggled, and they started walking towards the door.

"Wait, Mom."

"What?"

"What about presents? You know, Christmas tradition. I wasn't expecting a whole Jesus serenade, but I mean, it's pretty typical." Lorelai smiled.

"That is to be held for tonight, when the party begins." Rory knew that smile. Her mother had an entire agenda planned for the night, and Rory was to know nothing of it. _Shoot_.

After thirty minutes of annoying driving, at least to Rory, the two cars, (one truck, one Porsche) pulled up to the mansion.

"Well, here we are."

"Personally, I'm glad."

"Why in the world?"

"Because. Two words: apple tarts."

"Goodness, you're right. Oh Rory."

"Yeah?"

"Ring."

"Oh yeah." Rory pulled off the diamond ring unhappily, giving Logan a look that said, "Explain later. Just trust me."

Luke rang the doorbell.

"Merry Christmas, Mom."

A/N: Finally it's up. That makes me feel a lot happier. Thank you to everyone that reviewed before, and I'll be overjoyed if I come back with even more reviews. Also, my personal writing goal is to have at least two and a half pages (or pretty darn close to it) per chapter. This one was 3 ½, I think that's sufficient, considering that since I'm back and it's the summer the updates will be quite frequent, every other day. BTW- The Clinton Kelly remark is a reference to the show "What Not To Wear". Lol. And the Marc Jacobs and Zac Posen are designers.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, I gotta get organized. Anyway, thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed. I'm ecstatic that people like my writing. And sorry that it took so long, I was at my friend's house for a while watching Gilmore Girls (we're both avid fans) and helping her clean out her basement. So here it is…BTW- Spoilers, next, so if you're anti-spoiler, just skip to the story.

Okay- It is heard that Marty is coming back, along with some new friends and some love interest(s). But don't worry, because Logan's in 15 of 22 episodes and is in the last 3 episodes, so that speaks volumes as far as I'm concerned.

"Hi, Mom." Emily Gilmore sighed.

"Lorelai, its Christmas."

"Yes, Mom, I know. That's why there's a wreath on your door."

"Everyone knows that if you greet someone on a holiday, then you are to approach them with the traditional greeting of said holiday. For example, you should have said, 'Merry Christmas.'"

"Well, would you like me to redo the entire thing? We could even add a song and tap solo and turn into a Broadway show. You know, Jesus Christ Superstar: Christmas Edition." Emily rolled her eyes at her daughter's offbeat humor.

"Come in." She waved the four in, her face lighting up at the youngest twosome.

"Logan, Rory, so wonderful you could join us. I know you must have been busy."

"It's fine Grandma," Rory said.

"And Logan, great for you to fly in. How's London?" Emily led them into the living room, where Richard sat reading a newspaper.

"It's alright. Few new buildings up, but its London."

"Great." Emily stared at her husband. "Richard, it's so very impolite to sit and read while everyone around you is trying to enjoy conversation." Richard sat it down.

"Well, what do you suppose I do, Emily?"

"You could make the drinks."

"Alright then." Emily's society smile reappeared on her face, and she nestled herself in her usual chair. "Anyway, the last time I was in London, I visited Scotland. Have you ever been to Scotland, Logan?"

"Um, yeah, I've been there a few times."

"Oh, they have the most wonderful coats. Sheepskin, too." Richard walked over, distributing the drinks.

"Two gin martinis, a McKellen neat, and a white wine for the Mrs." Richard skillfully said the last part, sitting casually afterward. Lorelai jumped in.

"Mrs.?" Emily and Richard looked surprised.

"What?"

"You said, 'Mrs.', Dad."

"I did not."

"You did, too."

"Lorelai, this is very immature. If I did, then I am sorry." There were a few seconds before Emily had to bring up the topic once again.

"Actually, your father and I were meaning to ask you two. What are your future plans?" Rory shifted in her seat, uncomfortable. She was so thankful that she hadn't told them. Today, especially.

"Um, Grandma, must we talk about this here?"

"Well, I was just curious."

"Curiosity will kill you, Mom," Lorelai piped.

"What?"

"You know, curiosity killed the cat."

"You're comparing me to a cat? A feline?"

"No, I was just saying-"

"Lorelai. Cat's lick themselves."

"Mom, I-"

"And they eat from a bowl."

"Not always."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever seen those really snooty, rich cat-food commercials? They eat from a plate on the table."

"They furry."

"And cute."

"I'm not furry and cute."

"Wow, that was hilarious to hear you say that. I'm serious. Can I go back and get a tapeplayer, and then you can say that again?"  
Emily pursed her lips and sipped her drink.

Rory slumped in the couch of their apartment. "Okay, I have made a decision. We are never telling them." Logan chuckled and sat down beside her.

"I think they'll know when we get married."

"We won't tell them about the wedding."

"But then you do realize that every time, every single time, we go over there they will interrogate us until we finally crack?"

"They didn't tonight."

"Well thankfully you're mother jumped in and made Emily say furry and cute, which I will cherish and imagine her saying any time she gets particularly annoying. But your mom isn't going to be there every time."

"Okay, you know what? You take everything I say way to seriously."

"And to think, a while ago it was you who was in my position." Rory rolled her eyes and kissed, silencing him for the moment. Logan stopped after a second, very reluctantly because he could think of so many other reasons to carry on.

"Rory, its still Christmas." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh no, you're pulling an Emily."

"No, I was just saying, we haven't exactly finished our day." Rory formed an "o" with her mouth. Logan bended back behind the couch, reaching for the small gold-wrapped present located there that he had put earlier that morning. He thought for sure she would have noticed it, but he couldn't be right all the time. "Here you go." He presented the gift casually, as if handing a pair of clean socks from the dryer.

"Oh, wow." She tore it carefully, staying true to her Rory self, neat and tidy, and came to an aqua blue box that read "Tiffany & Co." on the top.

"Now, I may not have found your ring at Tiffany, but I did find something else."

"Wait, then where did you get my ring?" She expected it to be from somewhere grand and elegant and so very, very expensive.

"Isn't there something that says its bad luck to tell your fiancé where she got her ring?"

"Tell me."

"Why?"

"Logan, if you don't I won't kiss you for a day."

"I got it Stars Hollow."

"That worked? Man I should try that more often." Logan had to agree- that was the most effective way to get him to release any information or do something or anything in general. "But anyway, wow, you got it in Stars Hollow. You've never even been to Stars Hollow. Wow."

"I have to admit I like it. Oh, and what's up with that Kirk fellow?"

"Kirk is…well…um, he's Kirk."

"He seems like the kind of person that you can only describe by using his name. Now, go on, open your present." Rory carefully opened the flap. Inside sat a gorgeous platinum necklace, with a drop pendant and diamonds. It was perfect.

"Oh my god, it's wonderful, I love it. Thank you." He smiled back at her, happy to see her happy. That was his number one goal in life right now and after that to remember to breath.

Unfortunately, the day's bliss soon ended. Two days later, Logan was back on the plane. He had assured Rory (and himself) that he would be back in about three weeks. Logan crossed his fingers, praying to God that his father would be a little compassionate. Logan wondered to himself over whether or not Mitchum would approve. He had never actually said he was against him and Rory's relationship. And he thought that maybe he even liked Rory a little bit. But no matter what his father said, Logan would have control over his life in this department. No more talking about it, he was going for the gold.

A/N: Alright. So, I'm trying to keep up-to-date with everything, and I really wish that I could get chapters out sooner, but I have another excuse (wow, shocker) because I was at my friend's house for five days and couldn't get cracking. So sorry, and keep your fingers crossed that nothing comes up. Thanks! P.S.- This time we're shooting for twenty reviews!


End file.
